


Art

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun always sleeps in the nude and Zach's fingers itch to sketch him sleeping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XI's prompt: nude.

Shaun always sleeps in the nude and Zach's fingers itch to sketch him sleeping, to get the beauty he sees in the man lying next him down onto the paper, to somehow contain that beauty so he can always carry it with him, even when Shaun's not around.

He has attempted numerous sketches and drawings, graphite filling the white canvas with Shaun spilling out over the white edges, naked and beautiful and Zach's. It's his favorite project to work on and why there are numerous art reproductions of Shaun sleeping in different positions, captured in several different angles and lights, close ups of his face and other body parts, sometimes wholly naked and sometimes not.

Zach focuses on the drawing for some time before clearing it away and focusing on the real thing, with a kiss just below the ear, then over to the chin, and then to the lips, just a tiny bit of pressure applied before Zach moves downward and kisses Shaun's chest and moves further still until he gets to Shaun's cock and takes it into his mouth, moving his lips around the tip and head before fully taking it all in.

And Shaun wakes up at that moment, or it's entirely possible he's awake earlier, and fingers Zach's hair and really, this would be Zach's most favorite project of all and why most of the artistic depictions of Shaun go uncompleted for months.


End file.
